A Very Special Valentine's Day
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Mitchie ne veut pas croire son meilleur ami quand il lui dit que le garçon avec qui elle sort est déjà fiancé à une autre… Comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle s'en rendra compte par elle-même ? / M pour un lemon !
1. PART 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des Studios Disney.

Bonjour mes lecteurs et lectrices, voici l'O.S Spécial Saint-Valentin !

Je suis navrée de cette semaine vide de toutes publications mais soucis d'internet, je n'ai pas eu le choix!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

*Métiers des personnages : Mitchie, 23 ans, libraire – Caitlyn, 22 ans, étudiante en économie – Tess, 23 ans, vendeuse et créatrice – Shane, 24 ans, mécanicien - Jason, 27 ans, animateur dans un hôpital pour enfants - Nate, 22, informaticien !

* * *

_**Samedi 14 février !**_

_**Jour de la Saint-Valentin !**_

_**San Francisco !**_

**Le second week-end de février commença. Le soleil se leva doucement sur la ville de San Francisco, réveillant peu à peu les habitants et les commerçants de cette grande ville. Les fleuristes n'attendaient plus que leurs premiers clients, les chauffeurs de taxi prenaient en charge les travailleurs se déplaçant à pieds, etc… !**

**Dans un appartement qu'elles partageaient, situé dans le centre ville, non loin de l'université de Berkeley, Mitchie Torres et Caitlyn Gellar, deux amies d'enfance, se levaient d'un long sommeil mais cours à la fois. Pendant que l'une prenait sa douche, l'autre préparait le petit-déjeuner, et vice-versa.**

**Elles débarrassèrent une fois leur petit déjeuner engloutit, puis, Caitlyn éparpilla ses livres de cours sur la table du salon. Mitchie se prépara pour le travail.**

« Bosser un samedi matin. » dit Caitlyn en allant à la cuisine. « Quel pied ! »

« Attends de bosser à ton tour ! » répliqua Mitchie.

« Hey, j'ai dû bosser pour me payer mes cours à la fac ! » lui rappela Caitlyn.

« Ça va, je te taquine. » dit Mitchie avant de regarder sa montre. « Il est huit heures trente, et aucun signe de nos amoureux… Ouais ils pensent fort à nous ! »

**Juste à ce moment là, on frappa à la porte. Caitlyn, qui se but un énième verre de jus d'orange, posa son verre et alla ouvrir. Devant elle apparut un bouquet de tulipes blanches. Ses fleurs préférées. Le visage d'un homme dans la trentaine apparut de derrière le bouquet.**

« Mademoiselle Gellar ? »

« Hein ? » fit Caitlyn.

« Oh euh, on m'a demandé de livrer ce bouquet à cette adresse pour Mademoiselle Caitlyn Gellar. » expliqua le livreur. « C'est bien ici ? »

**Caitlyn allait répondre quand un bruit de talons se fit entendre dans le hall, et qu'une voix ne dise :**

_« Oui c'est bien elle ! »_

**Une fille blonde, des yeux bleus et habillée d'une tunique longue par-dessus des leggings noirs, arriva et passa entre le livreur et Caitlyn.**

« Mais regardez-moi un peu qui est chanceuse de bon matin. » fit la nouvelle arrivante en entrant dans l'appartement.

**Caitlyn leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire au livreur :**

« C'est bien moi ! »

**Elle prit le bouquet et alla le déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Mitchie devança son amie et alla donner un billet de dix dollar au livreur, qui l'accepta en souriant avant de partir. Mitchie referma la porte et se retourna vers sa colocataire – qui avait le nez plongée dans le bouquet de fleurs – et vers « **_**l'intruse » !**_

« Tess, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ? »

« La porte était ouverte. » dit Tess. « Hey Caitlyn, le bouquet vient de Nate ? »

« J'espère bien. » répondit Caitlyn.

**La jeune fille prit la carte qui était dans le bouquet, la déplia et la lu, mais pas à voix haute. Un sourire niais apparut sur son visage.**

« Ew, c'est écœurant. » grimaça Tess.

« Tout le monde ne déteste pas la Saint-Valentin comme toi ! » dit Caitlyn.

« Ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale et tellement pathétique que j'en ai mal au brushing. » rétorqua Tess.

« T'as un vrai don pour dire ce que tu penses. » s'amusa Mitchie.

« Ouais je sais ! » se vanta Tess.

**Le téléphone de Mitchie émit un bip, signalant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle le lut, et à son tour, eut le sourire.**

« Et voilà, encore une qui se fait avoir ! » soupira Tess, qui s'assit sur une chaise.

**Mitchie et Caitlyn se regardèrent, amusées, quand le téléphone de Mitchie sonna à nouveau, mais cette fois c'était un appel. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'évapora puis, elle referma le clapet de son téléphone, ignorant l'appel.**

« Shane ? » demanda Caitlyn.

« A ton avis ? » soupira Mitchie.

« Tu lui fais encore la gueule ? Mais c'est ridicule ! » dit Tess.

« Pas quand il m'avoue espionner mon petit copain, et qui plus est me mentirait selon lui. » dit Mitchie.

« Tu lui as demandé ? » dit Caitlyn.

« Hein ? » fit Mitchie.

« A Mickael. Est-ce que tu lui as posé la question ? » voulut savoir Caitlyn.

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? » demanda Mitchie.

« Et c'est moi qui suis blonde. » soupira Tess.

« Parce que tu ne le connais que depuis trois mois, qu'il ne t'a présenté aucun membres de sa famille, et qu'il n'inspire pas confiance à ton meilleur ami. » exposa Caitlyn. « Il y a forcément anguille sous roche. »

**Ne sachant quoi répondre, mais surtout parce qu'elle trouvait que la conversation devenait ridicule, Mitchie dit :**

« Faut que j'aille bosser. »

**Mitchie attrapa son sac et sa veste avant de sortir à la hâte de son appartement.**

« Elle est pas croyable. » dit Caitlyn.

« J'ai arrêté de la comprendre le jour où elle a commencé à fréquenter ce type. » dit Tess.

« C'est ma meilleure amie et je l'adore, mais y a des fois où j'ai envie de… tu vois ? » dit Caitlyn en serrant les doigts.

« Ouais, j'ai cette envie de meurtre avec tous les mecs qui me draguent. » dit Tess.

**Caitlyn sourit brièvement avant de dire :**

« Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais aller au magasin donner un coup de main à ma mère, avant de préparer ma grande soirée anti-Saint-Valentin. » dit Tess dans un grand sourire. « Bonbons et chocolats à volonté. Et toi ? »

« Je vais passer la journée à réviser. J'ai des partiels toute la semaine ! » souffla Caitlyn.

« Pas cool. » dit Tess. « Bon, je te laisse à tes livres, et amuse-toi bien avec Nate ce soir ! »

« Compte sur moi ! » répondit Caitlyn.

**Tess quitta l'appartement, et Caitlyn entama ses révisions.**

_**Bibliothèque municipale !**_

**Mitchie arriva sur son lieu de travail à neuf heures trente, dix minutes en retard. Heureusement pour elle, son employeur, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années et très stricte habituellement, ne lui dit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un simple regard qu'il voulait dire **_**'Vite au boulot'. **_**Mitchie acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla vite dans la pièce réservée aux employés déposer ses affaires dans son casier, et en ressortit avec la veste obligatoire et le badge accroché dessus. Aussitôt, elle se mit au travail. Elle passa la matinée à l'accueil, enregistrant les personnes qui empruntaient les livres, faisant la paperasse… La routine quoi !**

**Peu avant midi, Mitchie fut relevée de l'accueil. Pendant une heure, elle flâna entre les rayons pour remettre les livres dans la bonne section… jusqu'à ce que deux mains se posent sur sa taille, la faisant sursauter. Elle ravala un cri, couvrant sa bouche d'une main. Devant elle se tenait un homme grand, les cheveux blonds cendrés, des yeux verts et une allure de bad boy avec sa veste en cuir, son t-shirt retro et son jean troué, sauf que ce n'était justement qu'une allure. Mitchie retrouva son calme en reconnaissant son petit ami.**

« Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs. » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. » s'excusa Mickael.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle. « T'es au courant que je bosse ? »

« Je voulais te voir, et te dire que je t'attendrais au Royal, ce soir à 20H30. » répondit-il dans un petit sourire qui se voulait séducteur.

« Je serai là ! » sourit-elle.

« Super ! » chuchota-t-il.

**Il regarda à droite et à gauche, puis, se pencha en avant et embrassa Mitchie.**

**A la pause déjeunée, Mitchie alla changer de veste et quitta la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea vers un petit restaurant, qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes de son lieu de travail, mais au moment d'entrer dans le restaurant, une main s'empara de son poignet. Elle s'apprêta à crier quand :**

_« Mitchie, attends ! »_

**Elle reconnut la voix de Shane, son meilleur ami.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle un peu abruptement.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! » dit-il, insistant.

**Elle se défit de sa poigne, et s'éloigna du restaurant pour ne pas bloquer l'entrée.**

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus insister avec ça. »

« Pourquoi je te mentirais ? » demanda Shane.

« Parce que tu n'aimes pas Mickael. » répondit simplement Mitchie.

« Et j'ai de bonnes raisons puisqu'il te ment. » dit Shane.

« Arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te croyais pas. » dit Mitchie.

« Pourquoi je te mentirais ? » répéta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est certain c'est que tu veux à tout prix me faire croire que mon petit copain me trompe, mais ce ne sont que des présomptions. » dit-elle. « Tu veux que je te crois ? Très bien, dans ce cas je veux des preuves. »

« Dans ce cas, tu l'auras ta preuve. » dit Shane, sûr de lui.

**Et il savait très bien comment l'obtenir. Il fixa Mitchie une dernière fois, puis, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna avant de s'engouffrer dans le métro, laissant la jeune fille seule. Mitchie finit par entrer dans le restaurant et à s'installer à une table au fond de la salle. Pendant qu'elle attendait sa commande, elle pensa à cette petite entrevue avec Shane. Il était si insistant. C'est vrai, il ne lui avait jamais menti, mais sans preuve, pouvait-elle le croire ? **

_**Hôpital général pour enfants !**_

**Shane sortit du métro et entra dans un hôpital pour y retrouver son frère aîné.**

« Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ? » lui demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

« Euh, je viens voir Jason Gray, il travaille ici ! » répondit Shane.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda à nouveau l'hôtesse.

« Shane, je suis son frère ! » dit-il.

« Attendez une minute ! » lui dit-elle.

**Shane attendit. Elle parla au téléphone, et cinq minutes plus tard, Jason Gray apparut à l'accueil, vêtu d'une tenue pantalon et blouse comme ceux que portent les infirmiers.**

« Bonjour petit frère, que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda Jason.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » répondit Shane.

« Encore une fois, que puis-je pour toi ? » répéta Jason.

« Il faut que tu me prêtes ton appareil photo. » dit Shane.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais mon _Nikon_ ? » demanda Jason.

« Mitchie ne me croira pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas apporté de preuve, alors je vais lui en fournir une, mais il me faut ton appareil. » expliqua Shane.

« Toujours entêtée à croire que c'est le prince charmant. » soupira Jason, avant de sortir un trousseau de clé de la poche de sa blouse. « Tiens, l'appareil est sur la table de nuit dans ma chambre. »

« Merci frangin, et euh, il me faudrait ta voiture. » dit Shane.

« Tiens ! » soupira Jason, en lui tenant un autre jeu de clé.

« Merci je te revaudrais ça ! » promis Shane.

« Attends, quand t'as finis ton investigation, tu m'appelles et tu viens me chercher. On ira développer tes photos ensemble. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul dans ma chambre rouge. » avoua Jason.

« D'accord, merci frérot t'es le meilleur ! » dit Shane.

« Ouais, bonne chance ! » lui dit Jason.

**Mais Shane déjà était loin. **

_**Fleuriste. Chez Larry's !**_

**Shane gara la voiture de son frère, une Mustang GT qu'il avait aidé à restaurer, en face d'une boutique de fleur. Shane avait passé une heure à attendre que le petit copain de sa meilleure amie ne sorte de chez lui. Il l'avait ensuite suivit avec une distance raisonnable, alors que sa cible était au volant d'une Berline Noire. A présent Shane attendait. Il attendait que ce Mickael ne sorte de cette boutique, et il espérait qu'il n'en sorte pas seul. Il vérifia que le Nikon marchait, puis, porta son regard sur le magasin. Pendant qu'il patientait, Shane se mit à penser à Mitchie. Il connaissait sa meilleure amie depuis dix ans maintenant, et jamais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait mit sa parole en doute. C'était leur mot d'ordre pourtant… Ne jamais se mentir. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il a simplement passé son temps à sortir avec des filles dont il ne tombait jamais amoureux, tout simplement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas Mitchie. Ce n'étaient que des conquêtes par-ci par-là, et ça ne durait jamais plus de trois à quatre mois. Quand ça devenait trop sérieux, quand l'autre fille se mettait à avoir des sentiments envers lui, il mettait fin à leur relation, ni plus ni moins. Aucune d'elles n'a pu lui faire oublier Mitchie, et de toute façon il ne le souhaitait pas. Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains, et qu'il lui avoue son amour pour elle, mais d'abord, il avait une tâche à accomplir. Fournir la preuve de la trahison de Mickael. Jetant un œil à la boutique de fleur, Shane esquissa un sourire avant de baisser la vitre de la voiture. Sa cible était sortit de la boutique avec une fille. La fameuse fille avec qui Shane l'avait souvent vu main dans la main dans les quartiers chics de San Francisco. Il commença par prendre quelques clichés du couple, qui était toujours main dans la main, puis, **_**enfin**_**, la photo qui convaincrait Mitchie. Mickael et la fille s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. Pas un petit bisou, un vrai, suffisamment langoureux pour permettre à Shane de prendre plusieurs autres clichés. Il les surprit encore en train de rire, quand Mickael laissa la jeune fille qui retourna travailler. Shane se détourna pour masquer son visage, mit des lunettes de soleil et rangea l'appareil photo dans un sac. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que la Berline ne quitte la rue. Shane décida de pousser ses investigations un peu plus loin…**

**Sortant de la voiture, il la verrouilla et se dirigea vers la boutique de fleur, dans laquelle il entra. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il rangea dans la poche de veste en jean, puis, chercha une personne en particulier. Il la trouva derrière le comptoir. Brune, une peau mate et les yeux bleus, elle était penchée au-dessus de ce qui ressemblait être un livre de compte. Shane esquissa un sourire avant de s'avancer et d'appuyer sur une clochette, qui émit un bruit sonore qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille, et qui leva la tête.**

« Bonjour ! » sourit-elle. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« C'est la troisième fois qu'on me dit ça aujourd'hui ! » plaisanta-t-il. « En fait, je voudrais offrir un très beau bouquet à une amie ! »

« Vous avez sonné à la bonne porte. » dit-elle.

« Euh, pourtant il n'y a personne. » fit-il remarquer.

« A cette heure-là ils sont tous en train de déjeuner. » dit-elle en souriant. « Alors, votre amie est-elle spéciale ? »

« C'est le cas de le dire. » répondit Shane, qui vit le nom de la jeune fille sur son badge. « Euh, Sam, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle, sans se défaire de son sourire. « Alors, des roses, peut-être même des tournesols ? Nous avons de très jolies Chrysanthèmes. »

« Je pensais à des Orchidées, blanches si vous avez. » dit Shane.

« Oh, ne bougez pas, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! » dit Sam.

**Elle s'éclipsa dans l'arrière boutique pendant quelques minutes, et revint avec une très belle confection d'un bouquet d'Orchidées blanches. Elle posa le bouquet sur le comptoir.**

« Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? » demanda Sam à Shane.

« Il est magnifique. » répondit-il. « Je vous le prends ! »

**Sam sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant d'empaqueter le bouquet soigneusement. Shane ne la quittait pas du regard, et, à sa main gauche, il vit une bague…**

« C'est pour quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit-elle en le regardant.

« Le mariage. » dit-il en désignant de la tête sa bague.

« Oh… » rit-elle. « Euh, Le mois prochain, si tout se passe bien. »

« Comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ? » demanda Shane.

« Mickael. » répondit-elle. « Et vous ? Votre amie je veux dire. »

« Mitchie ! » dit Shane, attendant de voir sa réaction.

« Elle a de la chance, vous avez l'air d'un garçon gentil. » sourit Sam.

« Autant qu'un mécano puisse l'être. » plaisanta Shane.

« Hum, et vous êtes doué de vos mains… Elle doit être ravie. » répliqua Sam, qui poursuivit l'empaquetage du bouquet.

« Je verrais ça ce soir, je l'emmène dîner. » dit-il.

« Où ça ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. » demanda Sam, qui fit un nœud avec du ruban rouge.

« Je vous le dis si vous me dites où vous passez la soirée. » répondit Shane.

« Donnant donnant. » s'amusa Sam. « On dîne au _Royal_, on y dîne à chaque grande occasion. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'il m'a demandé en mariage. »

« Très symbolique. » dit Shane.

« Et voilà ! » dit Sam en montrant le bouquet.

« Sam, vous avez vraiment des doigts de fées. C'est splendide. » la complimenta-t-il.

« C'est gentil ! » sourit-elle. « Ça vous fera vingt-cinq dollar. »

« Et ils en valent la peine, croyez-moi ! » dit-il en sortant sa carte bleue.

**Il paya donc sa commande, rangea sa carte bleue et accepta, par politesse, une carte de la boutique et prit le bouquet.**

« Je vous souhaite une bonne Saint-Valentin. » lui sourit-elle.

« A vous aussi. » dit-il dans un sourire sincère, avant de penser : _« Dommage que votre fiancé vous mente_._ »_

**Il sortit de la boutique et regagna sa voiture. S'installant derrière le volant, il posa le bouquet sur le siège passager et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composant le numéro de son grand frère, qui décrocha aussitôt.**

_« Oui Shane ? »_

« J'ai mes preuves, à vrai dire, j'en ai plus qu'il ne m'en faut. »

« _Je finis dans une heure. T'as qu'à m'attendre chez moi, je prendrais un taxi. »_

« D'accord, à toute à l'heure ! »

**Il raccrocha avant de mettre le contact et de faire route jusqu'à l'appartement de son aîné. **

_**Appartement de Jason Gray !**_

**Quand la porte de l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait, s'ouvrit, Shane faisait les cent pas. Jason entra, vêtu de ses vêtements de ville. Le jeune homme vit le bouquet d'Orchidées sur sa table basse, et regarda son frère, attendant une réponse.**

« Je te raconte tout pendant que tu développes les photos. » dit Shane.

« Je suis impatient d'entendre tout ça ! » dit Jason, fatigué.

**Une fois dans la chambre rouge, Shane entreprit de tout raconter à son frère. Comment il avait suivit Mickael devant une boutique de fleurs en plein centre ville. Ce qu'il avait vu. La fille qu'il avait embrassée et tendrement enlacée. Puis, son investigation avait été poussée un peu plus à l'extrême en entrant dans cette boutique et en se faisant passer pour un client, tout en engageant la conversation.**

« Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'ils doivent se marier le mois prochain, et que ce soir ils seront au _Royal_. » termina Shane. « Je te pari ce que tu veux que c'est là-bas qu'il a décidé d'emmener Mitchie. »

« Mais, s'il emmène sa fiancée là-bas, pourquoi inviter Mitchie au même endroit ? » voulut savoir Jason.

« Parce que c'est un con, et il vient de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. » dit Shane. « Si seulement je pouvais lui démonter le portrait, ça me soulagerait. »

« T'as promis à Mitchie de ne plus jamais te battre avec qui que ce soit. » lui rappela Jason.

« Laisse-moi rêver ! » marmonna Shane.

**Jason rit doucement, avant de tirer, avec une pince, d'un bac d'eau, une photo. **

« Wow, t'avais plus que raison ! » dit-il. « Si avec ça Mitchie ne te crois pas… »

« Elle me croira, elle ne pourra plus le nier. » dit Shane.

**Jason termina de développer les photos et attendit qu'elles sèchent avant de les rassembler et de les ranger dans une enveloppe cartonnée. Les deux frères sortirent de la chambre rouge, et Jason tendit l'enveloppe à Shane.**

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Jason.

« Apporter ces photos à Mitchie, et ensuite je rentre chez moi. » répondit Shane.

« T'as qu'à venir à la soirée qu'organise Tess, moi j'y vais ! » dit Jason.

« Toi ? » fit Shane. « Passer une soirée avec Tess Tyler ? »

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je l'aime bien, et puis, j'ai personne pour la Saint-Valentin, alors autant la passée en compagnie d'une autre personne tout aussi seule que moi. » exposa Jason.

« Ouais, t'as bien raison. » concéda Shane. « Euh, à quelle heure est la soirée ? »

« A 20H30 il me semble. » dit Jason. « La salle appartient à sa mère, tu sais, le local relié à sa boutique. »

« Ouais, je vois où c'est. » dit Shane. « Très bien, j'essaierais de passer. »

_**Appartement de Caitlyn & Mitchie !**_

**Caitlyn sortit de la douche, laissant la place à Mitchie. Enroulée dans un peignoir et se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, Caitlyn alla à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, quand on sonna à la porte. Laissant sa serviette sur le dos d'une chaise, la jeune fille alla ouvrir, se moquant d'être en peignoir et les cheveux mouillés et certainement pleins de nœuds. Derrière la porte se trouvait Shane.**

« Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Caitlyn.

« Mitchie est là ? » demanda Shane en retour.

« Elle est sous la douche, pourquoi ? » voulut savoir Caitlyn.

**Shane entra dans l'appartement avant de faire face à sa belle-sœur. Déposant le bouquet d'Orchidées sur le comptoir, il montra l'enveloppe cartonnée qu'il tenait dans les mains.**

« Dans cette enveloppe, il y a la preuve que Mitchie se fait berner par ce type que j'ai de plus en plus envie de démolir. » expliqua-t-il.

« Shane… » soupira Caitlyn.

« Tu me connais Caitlyn, tu sais que je n'ai jamais menti à Mitchie, et ce matin elle m'a demandé des preuves, alors les voilà ! » martela-t-il en déposant l'enveloppe à côté du bouquet.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda Caitlyn. « Même si je veux bien te croire… »

« Elle s'appelle Sam, et elle est fleuriste dans le centre ville. C'est une fille chouette, mais elle va se marier le mois prochain avec un type qu'elle croit connaître. » l'informa Shane. « Elle sera au _Royal_ ce soir. »

« C'est là-bas que Mitchie va dîner avec Mickael. » souffla Caitlyn.

« Elle s'en remettra, parce que je sais qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui. » dit Shane. « Je la connais, et je sais quand elle est amoureuse, et ce n'est pas le cas avec ce crétin. »

« Je sais, j'ai grandi avec elle, tu te rappelles ? » railla Caitlyn.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle ouvre les yeux. » dit-il.

« Je lui dirais que t'es venu. » assura-t-elle.

« Merci Catie, et mon frère a de la chance de t'avoir. » dit Shane en souriant. « Passe une bonne soirée ! »

« Toi aussi ! » dit-elle.

**Shane s'en alla. En quittant l'immeuble, il enleva l'antivol de sa moto et l'enfourcha, mettant son casque avant de quitter la rue et de rentrer chez lui.**

**Mitchie sortit de la douche et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle n'en ressortit que deux heures plus tard, habillée d'une robe noire moulante qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, des manches longues, une paire de bottes à talons, et elle avait ondulée ses cheveux bruns. Elle avait appliquée un maquillage léger et voyant à la fois.**

« Wow, qu'est-ce que tu es sexy. » lui dit Caitlyn.

**Cette dernière était habillée d'une robe dos-nu mauve mi-longue, légèrement évasée après la taille, et une paire d'escarpin blanc. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés ainsi qu'un maquillage très fin ornait son visage.**

« Nate va te sauter dessus. » dit Mitchie.

« Il devra se retenir le temps qu'on arrive chez lui après le restaurant ! » sourit Caitlyn avant de devenir sérieuse. « Mitchie, il faut que je te dise un truc, euh, Shane est passé pendant que tu étais sous la douche.

« Il voulait quoi ? » soupira Mitchie.

**Avant de répondre, Caitlyn prit l'enveloppe – dont elle avait regardé le contenu – qui se trouvait sur la table du salon-cuisine. La jeune fille s'avança vers Mitchie et dit :**

« Il a apporté ça… Apparemment tu lui aurais dit que tu le croirais à condition qu'il apporte une preuve que Mickael te trompe… »

« Ah, ouais… » soupira Mitchie. « Je lui ai dit ça pour qu'il me lâche ! »

« Mitchie, tu devrais regarder ces photos. » lui conseilla Caitlyn.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » demanda Mitchie.

« Parce que Shane t'a dit la vérité ! » répondit Caitlyn en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

**Mitchie soupira et prit l'enveloppe à contrecœur, l'ouvrit… et en sortit les dites photos. Elle ne vit rien d'anormal sur la première photo : Mickael qui entrait dans une boutique. Levant les yeux vers Caitlyn, elle dit :**

« Il rentre dans une boutique, et alors ? »

« Regarde le reste ! » l'incita Caitlyn.

**Mitchie ravala un commentaire et regarda les autres photos. Après tout, elle avait tendu la perche à Shane alors autant les regarder… Mickael sortant de la boutique… Mickael tenant les mains d'une fille… Mickael rire avec la fille… Mickael embrasser la fille sur la bouche… A mesure que Mitchie regardait les photos, elle sentit plusieurs émotions naître en elle. De la peine jusqu'à la colère. Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle les regardait. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.**

« C'est Jason qui les a développé ! » ajouta Caitlyn.

**Cela eut le don d'achever la résistance de Mitchie. Si Jason avait développé lui-même les photos, alors il y avait peu de chance qu'elles aient été trafiquées, voire aucune chance.**

« Ecoute, je vais te dire ce que Shane m'a dit. » dit Caitlyn. « Cette fille s'appelle Sam et elle doit épouser Mickael le mois prochain, et elle sera au _Royal_ ce soir ! »

« C'est là qu'il m'a invité. » souffla Mitchie.

« Mitchie, si j'étais toi, je filerais à ce restaurant et je confronterais cet enfoiré pour avoir la vérité. » dit Caitlyn.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire ! » dit Mitchie, qui rangea les photos dans l'enveloppe.

« Ecoute, Nate m'attend là, mais ne t'apitoie pas, d'accord ? » lui dit Caitlyn en s'approchant d'elle. « Mickael n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Dire que je me suis brouillé avec Shane. » se désola Mitchie.

« Hey, il ne t'en veut pas, et c'est rattrapable, crois-moi ! » la rassura Caitlyn. « Ecoute, va voir Mickael, rompt une bonne fois pour toute, et va rejoindre Tess, t'as besoin d'être avec une amie…même si j'aurais adoré passer la soirée avec toi. »

« Mais tu n'es pas célibataire. » sourit Mitchie. « Allez, ne fais pas attendre Nate plus longtemps. File ! »

« D'accord. Bye ! » dit Caitlyn avant de quitter l'appartement.

**Quand la porte se referma derrière Caitlyn, Mitchie alla s'asseoir à la table du salon et sortit les photos de l'enveloppe avant de les étaler devant elle. A force de les regarder, elle se dit qu'une simple confrontation avec Mickael serait trop peu pour ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et les conséquences que cela avaient engendrées entre elle et Shane. Sortant son téléphone de son sac à main, elle chercha le numéro du restaurant sur internet avant de le composer et d'attendre que quelqu'un ne décroche.**

_« Restaurant le Royal, que puis-je pour vous ? »_

« Bonsoir, je vous appelle pour savoir si vous aviez une réservation au nom de Mickael Davis ? »

_« Ne quittez pas… »_

**Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes avant que l'homme au bout du fil lui réponde :**

_« Mademoiselle ? Nous avons bien une réservation au nom de Mickael Davis à 20H30 ! »_

_« _Et euh, une certaine Sam aurait réservé pour deux personnes ? Je sais que je ne suis pas censée vous demander ça, mais c'est très important. »

_« Alors… oui effectivement. Il y a une réservation au nom de Sam Garcia à… 21H ! »_

« Je vous remercie beaucoup. Au revoir ! »

**L'hôte n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mitchie raccrocha. Regardant les photos une dernière fois, elle imprima le visage de la jeune fille dans sa tête, puis, rangea les photos, prit son sac à main, sa veste et sortit de l'appartement en appelant un taxi.**

_**Restaurant le Royal !**_

**Il était 20H40 quand le taxi déposa Mitchie devant le restaurant, mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir descendre.**

« Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés ! » lui dit le chauffeur.

« Je sais, mais je réfléchissais. » dit Mitchie. « Et je ne sais plus si ce que je vais faire est une bonne idée ! »

**Le chauffeur coupa le compteur et le moteur avant de se retourner vers Mitchie.**

« Vous êtes trop jeune pour vous poser autant de question. » lui dit-il.

**Elle esquissa un sourire. Cet homme d'une trentaine d'années, voire de quarante ans, semblait être un homme bon et généreux, alors Mitchie se risqua à demander :**

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Je vous écoute. » dit-il.

« Imaginez… vous sortez avec une fille depuis, environs trois mois, vous vous sentez bien avec cette personne, mais votre meilleur ami vient vous voir un jour et vous dit que cette personne est déjà avec quelqu'un et qu'elle est sur le point de se marier. » exposa Mitchie. « Vous feriez quoi ? »

« C'est ce que vous vivez en ce moment ? » voulut savoir le chauffeur.

« Oui, et jusqu'à ce matin je ne croyais pas Shane une seule seconde… jusqu'à ce qu'il m'apporte la preuve que je lui ai demandé. » répondit Mitchie. « J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il me mentait. »

« Vous a-t-il déjà menti auparavant ? » demanda le chauffeur.

« Jamais, et j'ai douté de lui. » répondit Mitchie. « Quel genre d'amie je suis, si je ne crois pas la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance ? »

« Tout le monde fait des erreurs, et selon moi, une simple conversation avec votre ami suffira. » expliqua-t-il.

« Vous croyez ? » demanda Mitchie.

« J'en sus sûr. » répondit-il.

**Elle regarda le compteur, et sortit de son sac à main deux billets de vingt dollar, et les tendit au chauffeur.**

« Merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'écouter. » dit-elle, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il portait une alliance. « Vous travaillez le soir de la Saint-Valentin ? »

« Vous étiez ma dernière cliente. » la rassura-t-il.

« Ça fait longtemps ? Vous et votre femme, je veux dire ! » dit Mitchie.

« Une vingtaine d'années. » répondit-il avant d'ajouter : « J'ai épousé ma meilleure amie ! »

**Mitchie sourit, puis, sortit du taxi, qui s'éloigna dès qu'elle eut fermée la portière. La jeune fille attendit avant d'entrer. Elle fixa la façade du restaurant. Elle devait le faire, mais avant elle devait **_**lui**_** parler. Elle tourna le dos au restaurant, quand elle la vit. Elle était très jolie. La peau mate, des yeux bleus qui étaient vraiment beaux et hypnotisant. C'était elle. La même fille que sur les photos à la différence qu'elle portait une très belle robe corail. Mitchie prit son courage à deux mains et l'aborda alors même qu'elle la dépassait pour entrer dans le restaurant.**

« Excusez-moi, euh, vous êtes Sam ? » demanda Mitchie.

« Oui, mais on se connait ? » demanda Sam en retour.

« Non, mais vous connaissez un ami à moi. » répondit Mitchie. « Il est venu vous voir aujourd'hui, il vous a commandé un bouquet euh, il s'appelle Shane. »

**La fameuse Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis, elle se rappela ce jeune client qui était venu lui commandé un bouquet d'Orchidée. Brun, les yeux noisettes et il était mécanicien.**

« Oh, oui euh, il m'a dit être mécanicien… » dit Sam.

« Oui, c'est lui. » acquiesça Mitchie. « Il vous a dit pourquoi il venait vous voir ? »

« Sans raison spéciale, il venait commander un bouquet pour une amie très spéciale, il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Mitchie… » fit Sam.

« C'est moi, la Mitchie dont il parlait. » dit-elle.

« Oh, enchantée. » sourit Sam. « Il m'a dit qu'il vous emmenait dîner, il n'a pas dit que c'était ici. »

« Vous dîner ici ? » demanda Mitchie.

« Oui, je viens retrouver mon fiancé. » répondit Sam avant de demander : « Pourquoi vous me poser toutes ces questions ? »

« D'accord, je suis désolé, et je vous assure que si j'avais su qu'il était fiancé… » commença à dire Mitchie.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ? » s'impatienta Sam.

**Mitchie sortit une photo de son sac, et la tendit à Sam, qui la prit et la regarda, avant de se figer.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Sam. « Pourquoi vous avez une photo de mon fiancé ? »

« Parce que je le connais. » répondit Mitchie. « On s'est rencontré à une fête pour le jour de l'An… »

« Impossible. » la coupa Sam. « Il était à Salt Lake City pour le jour de l'An, avec des amis pour fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je vous dis la vérité. » dit Mitchie. « Il m'a séduite ce soir-là, et on sort ensemble depuis, mais je vous promets que j'ignorais tout de votre existence. Il m'a dit qu'il était célibataire. »

« Je… je ne vous crois pas. » réfuta Sam en lui rendant la photo.

« Ecoutez, il m'a invité à dîner dans ce même restaurant où vous êtes sur le point d'entrer. Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais pour quelle autre raison vous aurais-je abordé alors qu'on ne se connait pas ? » expliqua Mitchie.

« Je… Vous avez… Est-ce que tous les deux vous avez… » demanda Sam sans aller au bout de sa phrase.

« Oh Dieu non. » s'exclama Mitchie. « Il ne s'est rien… passé sur ce plan là. »

« Ça me rassure, à moitié. » dit Sam. « Parce que si vous me dites la vérité, alors le garçon que je compte épousé m'a menti depuis le début. »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, si vous voulez vraiment savoir la vérité ou passer au-dessus. » dit Mitchie.

« Vous rigolez ? » demanda Sam. « Il va devoir s'expliquer avec mes parents. »

**Sam entra dans le restaurant, suivit de Mitchie. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'agent d'accueil, qui était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années.**

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vous ai eu au téléphone, il y a environs vingt minutes. » répondit Mitchie, qui reconnut sa voix. « Je vous ai demandé si un certain Mickael Davis avait fait une réservation. »

« Oui, je me souviens. » dit-il. « Monsieur Davis est arrivé depuis un quart d'heure, et il a l'air de s'impatienter. »

« Il est pas au bout de ses peines. » dit Sam. « Annulez la réservation faite au nom de Sam Garcia je vous prie. »

« Entendu. » dit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. « Euh, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »

**Il avait regardé Mitchie.**

« Je suis le rendez-vous de 20H30 de Monsieur Davis. » dit Mitchie avant de désigner Sam : « Je vous présente sa fiancée avec qui il a rendez-vous à 21H. »

« Il… sort avec deux filles à la fois, et il vous invite dans le même restaurant ? » répéta-t-il. « Quel… goujat ! »

« Puisque c'est un goujat, y aurait-il un moyen de commander des plats à emporter en double ? » demanda Sam. « Et de tout mettre sur la note de Monsieur Davis ? Il est plein au as, il ne verra pas la différence. »

« Ne bougez pas je m'en occupe. » leur sourit-il, avant de s'éloigner quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi ça me plait de faire ça ? » pensa Sam à voix haute, ce qui fit rire Mitchie.

« Je passe devant ? » fit Mitchie.

« Après toi. » dit Sam. « Je peux te tutoyer ? »

« Fais-toi plaisir. » lui dit Mitchie, qui passa la première au devant.

**Elle trouva Mickael, qui était assis à une table au fond de la salle, et il était de dos. La table était située près d'un escalier qui donnait sur une salle à l'étage. **_**Quel malin, pensa Mitchie. Mais pas assez. **_**D'un pas décidé, elle s'avança et se plaça face à Mickael, tout en restant debout. Ce dernier leva la tête, et un sourire apparut sur son visage.**

« Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. » dit-il en se levant de la chaise.

« N'essaye pas de m'embrasser ou je hurle. » le prévint-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Il me prend que t'es un vrai salopard. » répondit Mitchie, qui fit un signe devant elle.

**Et soudain, une autre fille apparut à ses côtés. Brune, le teint mate et les yeux bleus, mais l'éclat joyeux de ses yeux avait fait place à de la colère.**

« Sam ? » déglutit-il.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que j'attende tranquillement à l'étage, pendant que tu dînes avec ta maîtresse ? » demanda Sam. « Ah non, désolé mais elle a refusé de coucher avec toi même au bout d'un mois et demi, ta petite copine qui n'aime pas être prise pour une conne. »

« Au même titre que ta fiancée, puisque tu la prise également pour une conne en sortant avec nous deux. » dit Mitchie.

« Tu veux m'expliquer ? » demanda Sam. « Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? C'est le fait que je ne voulais pas coucher avant le mariage ? Si ça te convenait pas fallait pas me demander de t'épouser. »

« J'imagine assez bien la tête de tes beaux-parents quand ils sauront. » dit Mitchie. « Et je peux te dire que Shane a fait un gros effort pour ne pas te démolir le portrait. »

« Pourquoi il s'est retenu ? » demanda Sam.

« Parce qu'il m'a promit de ne plus se battre. » répondit Mitchie sans quitter Mickael des yeux. « Je vais vous laisser terminer cette charmante discussion. »

**Et elle s'éloigna, quand Sam l'interpella.**

« Tu regardes où en sont nos commandes ? » demanda Sam.

**Mitchie lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce qu'elle vit, en regagnant l'accueil, c'était que leur altercation avec Mickael avait attirée l'attention des autres clients, qui s'étaient détournés de leurs plats pour les regarder. Sam était toujours face à Mickael.**

« Sam, je suis désolé… » commença-t-il à dire mais elle l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

« Je t'aimais, je t'ai fais confiance, tu as eu la confiance de ma famille, à croire qu'on avait tort. » dit-elle avant d'enlever sa bague de fiançailles. « Va l'offrir à quelqu'un qui acceptera de te partager, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour expliquer à mes parents pourquoi le mariage est annulé ! »

**Et elle s'éloigna à son tour, rejoignant Mitchie, qui avait deux sacs cartonnés dans les mains. L'agent d'accueil lui tendit à son tour deux sacs.**

« Avec les remerciements du Chef qui vous offre un délicieux Cheesecake, des raviolis aux champignons, ainsi que d'une Cassolette de Fruits de Mers, d'une salade composée, d'un assortiment de truffes au chocolat et d'une bonne bouteille de Bordeaux. » détailla-t-il. « Vos taxis vous attendent. »

« Merci beaucoup ! » lui sourit Sam.

**Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du restaurant. En effet, deux taxis étaient garés l'un devant l'autre, et leur chauffeur attendait à la portière du passager.**

« Mitchie… » fit Sam. « Merci, de m'avoir dit la vérité. »

« Tu m'as l'air d'être une fille bien Sam. » se contenta de dire Mitchie.

« Toi aussi. » lui retourna Sam. « Ton ami Shane a de la chance de t'avoir. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et profite de cet amour qu'il te porte. »

« Euh, on est seulement amis mais, j'en prends note. » s'amusa Mitchie.

« Il t'aime, je l'ai vu dans son regard lorsqu'il me parlait de toi. Je crois que tu ne regardais pas au bon endroit pour trouver la bonne personne. » dit Sam. « Passe à la boutique un de ces jours, ça me ferait plaisir. »

« J'y penserais. » dit Mitchie, qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**Sam s'engouffra dans son taxi, et Mitchie finit par faire la même chose.**

…

**Dans un local d'une dizaine de mètres carrés qui avait été aménagé exprès pour les besoins d'une soirée, une musique douce et légèrement déprimante résonnait entre les murs. Tess Tyler, blonde, des yeux bleus, une taille fine qu'elle mettait chaque jours en valeurs en portant les créations de sa mère ou les siennes, jeta un œil autour de cette salle et sourit. Une grosse piñata rose en forme de cœur était accroché en l'air, pendant au bout d'une corde noire et qui attendait d'être frappé pour libérer la multitude de bonbons cachés à l'intérieur. Elle avisa la table qu'elle avait dressée en y mettant des plats remplis de petits fours, de pizza, de chocolats et de bonbons. Elle posa un doigt devant sa bouche, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait manger, quand on toqua à la porte. Tess se retourna, et la porte s'ouvrit…**

« Jason, t'es venu finalement. » sourit la jeune fille.

« Je t'ai dis que je viendrais. » répondit-il. « Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

**Il s'arrêta devant elle, les bras chargés de sacs d'un restaurant chinois.**

« Je suis passé chez le traiteur. » dit-il. « J'espère que ça te dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout, en plus j'adore manger chinois. » dit-elle en tendant les bras. « Donne ! »

« Euh, tu peux me dire c'est quoi ce truc déprimant que t'écoute ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu peux aller changer si tu veux. » s'amusa Tess en lui prenant les sacs.

**Elle alla les déposer sur la table et en sortit le contenu, tandis que Jason, qui portait un jean noir, une paire de converse et un pull fin à manches longues sous sa veste, qu'il enleva, se dirigea vers la chaîne-hifi dernier cri de Tess, où était branché un I-Pod. Jason fit défiler toutes les chansons, puis, en trouva une qu'il aimait bien et la mit.**

« Tyler, t'as bon goût. » lui dit-il en allant la rejoindre.

« Merci Gray. » sourit-elle. « Je peux savoir où t'as trouvé tout ça ? »

« Y a un restaurant chinois en face de l'hôpital, j'y suis passé avant de venir. » répondit-il avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. « Y a Shane qui devrait passer. »

« Oh, cool, plus on est de fou plus on rit. » dit Tess en lui tendant une canette de soda d'un mini-frigo.

« La classe ! » dit Jason en montrant le mini-frigo.

**Tess émit un rire cristallin, puis, s'assit à son tour.**

« Dommage que Mitchie ne puisse pas venir. » dit-elle en prenant une part de pizza. « Caitlyn est la plus chanceuse de nous trois. »

« Mitchie sait où à lieu ta fête ? » demanda Jason.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » fit Tess, tout en mangeant.

« Alors ne t'étonne pas si tu la vois débarquer. » dit Jason.

**Devant l'air interrogateur de Tess, il continua :**

« Shane est allé la voir aujourd'hui, tu sais, pour la convaincre à propos de Mickael. »

« Ouais, ce crétin. » souffla Tess.

« Ouais, et Mitchie a dit à mon frère qu'elle ne le croirait uniquement s'il lui apportait une vraie preuve alors, Shane est venu me voir, m'a demandé d'emprunter mon appareil photo et… il a joué au détective privé. » expliqua Jason.

« Il sait occuper ses journées celui-là. » soupira Tess. « Et alors ? »

« Alors il a trouvé la preuve que Mickael trompait bien Mitchie. Il a suivit ce crétin jusqu'à la boutique de sa fiancée, il les a prit en photo, et après il est allé taper la discute avec elle. » poursuivit Jason.

« Non, il ne manque pas d'air. » pouffa Tess.

« Ouais, et je me demande ce que Mitchie a fait. » avoua Jason.

**Tess acquiesça avant de croiser les bras sur la table. Elle regarda Jason et dit :**

« Merci d'être venu Jason, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être seule ce soir. »

« Je t'en prie. » lui sourit-il.

**Ils furent interrompus quand la porte s'ouvrit là la volée, les faisant sursauter. Mitchie entra, les bras chargés de deux sacs du restaurant le **_**Royal**_**. **

« Salut ! » dit-elle avant d'aller poser les sacs au pied d'une table.

**Elle défit sa veste, l'ôta et dévoila sa robe noire très courte, qui fit siffler Jason. Mitchie regarda Tess et lui tendit la main. La jeune femme ne comprit pas, alors Mitchie lui désigna la Piñata.**

« Oh ! » fit Tess, en se levant de sa chaise.

**Elle prit une batte de base-ball, qui était disposé dans un coin, puis, la tendit à Mitchie. Cette dernière l'attrapa fermement et alla se planter de côté de la Piñata, sous le regard intrigué de Tess et Jason. Mitchie fit tourner la batte dans une main, puis, dit :**

« Shane avait raison ! »

**Le refrain d'une chanson démarra lorsque Mitchie attrapa la batte à deux mains et frappa la Piñata avec force et rage. Le cœur rose en carton que formait la Piñata se fendait à mesure que Mitchie frappait de plus en plus fort tout en accompagnant ses coups de quelques sons rageux, quasi hystérique, sous l'étonnement de ses deux amis. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la Piñata fut totalement détruite et que les bonbons qui y étaient enfermés s'éparpillèrent au sol. Le souffle court après cet accès de colère, Mitchie se retourna vers Tess et dit :**

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

« On ne peut pas en dire autant de cette pauvre Piñata. » dit Jason.

« Quoi ? » fit Mitchie. « Elle était là pour ça que je sache. »

**Elle rendit la batte à Tess et s'assit sur une chaise. Le silence se fit, jusqu'à ce que Jason ne prenne la parole.**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai vu les photos que Shane a prise, je suis allée confronter ce salopard mais avant j'ai attendu que sa copine se pointe devant le restaurant. » répondit Mitchie.

« Ouh… » grimaça Tess.

« Oh, je lui ai dis la vérité, et on y est allé toutes les deux. » expliqua Mitchie. « Vous auriez dû voir sa tête, et j'aurais adoré que Shane lui démolisse le portrait. »

« Tu lui as fais promettre de ne plus se battre. » lui rappela Jason.

« Oui je sais. » dit Mitchie.

« Bon, raconte la suite. » dit Tess.

« Avant de confronter Mickael, on a un peu papoté avec le mec à l'accueil, et il nous a rempli des sacs pleins de nourritures qu'il a mit sur la note de mon ex, tout comme le taxi qui m'a déposé ici. » continua Mitchie.

« Trop fort ! » s'esclaffa Tess.

« Ouais, mais Sam m'a fait de la peine. » dit Mitchie. « Elle a annulé son mariage. »

« Il vaut mieux qu'elle le sache maintenant que le jour du mariage. » dit Tess.

« Ouais ! » souffla Mitchie.

« T'as faim ? » demanda Jason. « Sers-toi ! »

« Non merci, j'ai déjà de quoi dîner, je suis juste de passage. » répondit-elle.

« Et tu vas rentrer comment ? Ton taxi est reparti ! » dit Tess.

**Mitchie grimaça… mais la porte du local s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un entra.**

« Désolé du retard… »

**C'était Shane… qui se stoppa net dès qu'il la vit.**

« Mitchie ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Salut ! »

« Salut ! » répondit-elle.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… ici. » dit-il.

« Je suis juste de passage. » dit Mitchie.

**Shane avisa la Piñata…**

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la Piñata ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mitchie lui a réglé son compte. » répondit Tess.

« Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. » dit Mitchie.

« Shane, petit frère, tu tombes bien. » dit Jason. « T'es venu en voiture ou en moto ? »

« En voiture, pourquoi ? » demanda Shane.

« Mitchie a besoin d'un chauffeur pour la raccompagner chez elle. » avoua Jason.

**La concernée se contenta de sourire… avant de regarder Tess.**

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Mitchie.

« Vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire en privé… » se contenta de dire Tess avant de lancer un regard à son amie et de rajouter : « Comme des excuses. »

**Mitchie ne répondit pas et se leva de sa chaise, remit sa veste et attrapa ses deux sacs remplis de bons plats provenant du **_**Royal**_**. Shane lui ouvrit la porte, et les deux amis quittèrent le local…**

« Tu crois qu'ils vont finir la nuit au lit ? » demanda Tess à Jason.

« Si mon frère se décide à lui dire ce qu'il ressent, peut-être. » répondit-il. « Tu veux un Rouleau de Printemps ? »

« T'as pris à quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

…

_**Appartement de Caitlyn & Mitchie !**_

**Mitchie inséra la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte de son appartement. Elle poussa la porte et entra après avoir allumé la lumière. Shane la suivit et déposa les sacs du **_**Royal**_** sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Mitchie lui tournait le dos. Le trajet en voiture s'était fait dans un silence de mort. Aucun d'eux n'avait prit la parole. Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble où elle vivait, Shane avait garé sa voiture et Mitchie était descendu sans dire un mot. Le silence leur pesait. Shane ne savait quoi dire, mais il ne pouvait pas passer la soirée avec elle si elle ne lui parlait pas, d'autant plus que la robe qu'elle portait était une véritable torture pour lui. Lui qui était amoureux de sa meilleure amie et qui la désirait comme il n'avait jamais aimé ni désiré une autre fille, il commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ses jambes longues et dessinées par les bottes qu'elle portait. **

**Comme elle ne se tournait toujours pas vers lui pour lui parler, Shane prit son courage à deux mains et parla le premier.**

« Mitchie, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Mickael, mais si j'ai autant insisté c'est parce que, je… »

**Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il rectifia le tir et dit :**

« Je tiens à toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et si je peux te protéger, alors je le ferai, peu importe si tu décides de ne plus me parler. »

**D'un geste vif, Mitchie essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, puis, voulant en avoir le cœur net – car elle ne cessait de penser à ce que Sam lui avait dit **_**'**__Il t'aime, je l'ai vu dans son regard lorsqu'il me parlait de toi. Je crois que tu ne regardais pas au bon endroit pour trouver la bonne personne.' _**Puis celles du chauffeur de taxi **_**'**__J'ai épousé ma meilleure amie !'_** – elle se retourna brusquement, faisant presque sursauter Shane. Ce qu'elle ressentait était confus, mais elle devait savoir…**

« Tu allais dire autre chose. » dit-elle subitement.

« Quoi ? » fit Shane.

« Tu as dis que tu tenais à moi, mais ça je le sais déjà, et ce n'est pas ce que tu étais sur le point de dire. » dit Mitchie. « Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire exactement ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Je veux savoir. » dit-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Mitchie… » souffla-t-il.

« S'il te plaît Shane, dis-le moi. »

**Cette fois, elle le suppliait, et elle pleurait. Elle s'approcha de lui à grand pas et lui agrippa les épaules, collant son corps au sien.**

« Sois honnête avec moi Shane, tu l'as toujours été. » sanglota-t-elle. « Pourquoi ce serait différent ? »

« Mitchie… » s'étrangla Shane, en prenant en coupe son visage larmoyant. « Si je te le dis, tout risque d'être différent entre nous. »

« Tu m'aimes, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « Sam me l'a dit, alors s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, si tu m'aimes dis-le moi. »

« Mitchie, je te le dirais uniquement si tu arrêtes de pleurer. » répondit Shane.

**Elle hoqueta entre deux sanglots et, après d'interminables secondes, elle finit par se calmer. Avec ses pouces, Shane lui essuya les yeux et les joues, désertes de tout maquillage. Fatiguée, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Shane et entreprit de se calmer pour de bon. Il la serra dans ses bras, embrassa ses cheveux et ne pu s'empêcher d'en respirer le parfum. Les minutes passèrent et ils étaient toujours debout au milieu de l'appartement, blottit étroitement l'un contre l'autre. **

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Shane d'une voix douce.

« Oui, merci ! » répondit Mitchie, d'une voix toute aussi douce.

**Elle s'écarta, et ôta les dernières perlées de larmes au coin de ses yeux avant de regarder Shane.**

« Je vais avoir droit à ma réponse ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous, mais si tu veux savoir la vérité alors je vais te la dire. « répondit-il. « Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'on se connait, et je ne te l'ai jamais dis parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié, et je pensais que tu ne me verrais jamais autrement qu'un ami. Si tu savais comme ça me tuait de te voir sortir avec des garçons, et quand j'ai su que toi et Adam… que vous avez couchés ensemble à la fac, j'ai cru que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. »

« Mais… mais tu as eu des tas de petites amies… » dit Mitchie.

« J'essayais d'effacer l'amour que j'avais pour toi, mais je n'y arrivais pas, et quand ça commençait à devenir sérieux, je rompais avec ces filles, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas toi. » avoua-t-il. « Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, Mitchie, si tu veux bien de moi. »

**Sans s'expliquer pourquoi ni comment, Mitchie sentit son cœur s'alléger. **_**Elle **_**se sentit plus légère. **

« Si tu ne veux pas de moi de cette façon… » continua Shane. « Je resterais quand même ton ami. »

**Elle eut un sourire furtif, qui s'effaça aussitôt. Shane crut l'avoir perdu…**

… **mais Mitchie mit fin à l'écart entre eux en s'approchant de lui, en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, et en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Shane eut l'impression que son cœur et son corps tout entier allait exploser. Il attendait ce jour depuis tellement longtemps. Le baiser était furtif, et trop court selon le jeune homme, mais quand il croisa le regard marron et si doux de Mitchie, il sourit et posa ses mains sur sa tête puis prit ses joues en coupe.**

« Dis-moi que t'en veux encore. » la supplia-t-il. « Parce que je ne crois pas avoir la force de partir. »

**Pour lui répondre, Mitchie l'embrassa à nouveau et se recula aussitôt.**

« Dis-moi que tu ne le regretteras pas. » chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne le regretterais pas. » répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

**Shane la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis, l'embrassa. **

**Tendre. Doux. Shane était toutes ces choses à mesure qu'il embrassait Mitchie, mais son désir, enfoui depuis tellement d'années transpirait à travers ses gestes. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, le long de son dos jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau de ses hanches, sans pouvoir aller plus loin sans en avoir la permission. De son côté, Mitchie ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant envie d'aller plus loin avec son meilleur ami. Elle mit fin au baiser, juste le temps de lui enlever sa veste, avant de reprendre le baiser, qui devint plus intense. Le souffle leur manqua, alors la jeune fille, les joues rouges et le cœur battant, prit les mains de Shane et l'entraîna hors du salon, entrant dans une autre pièce qui n'était autre que sa chambre. **

**Mitchie se retourna vers son ami qui était devenu son amant. Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos, et chercha la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, qu'elle trouva et qu'elle baissa, avant d'ôter les bras de ses manches. Respirant un grand coup devant ce spectacle, Shane enleva à son tour son t-shirt, puis, quand il reporta le regard sur Mitchie, celle-ci avait abaissée sa robe jusqu'à la taille, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge noir. Shane combla la distance entre eux, puis, l'agrippant par la taille, sans être brusque, recolla leur bouche l'une à l'autre, emmêlant leur langue dans une danse sensuelle, mais Shane ne s'arrêta pas là. Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Mitchie – elle émit un léger gémissement de stupeur – ce qui rompit le baiser alors Shane en profita et fléchit les jambes pour attraper celles de Mitchie, et, la souleva du sol, les entoura autour de sa taille. Les bras de la jeune fille s'étaient automatiquement enroulés autour de son cou à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son creux. Elle se retrouva allongée sur son lit, Shane au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur la clavicule, tout en caressant sa taille, ses jambes etc., Mitchie se cambra sous cet assaut. Jamais aucun garçon n'a prit le temps de s'occuper d'elle comme le faisait Shane. Il n'était pas brusque ni pressant dans ses gestes, il était juste doux.**

**Elle en profita pour lui caresser le dos, les bras, les épaules etc., et elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant ses muscles rouler sous ses mains. Shane se redressa, obligeant Mitchie à ôter ses mains de son corps, à son grand regret. Mais le regret fut de courte durée quand elle le vit qu'il entreprit de lui enlever les bottes. Alors, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'il lui rendit, avant de poser les mains sur sa taille, et d'enlever ensuite entièrement la robe. Il l'avait déjà vu en maillot de bain, mais là, c'était différent. Elle portait de la dentelle. Vu qu'il ne bougeait pas, qu'il restait agenouillé sur le matelas à la fixer, Mitchie se redressa, les jambes de chaque côté de Shane, et elle fit une chose qui étonna ce dernier tout en émoustillant son ardeur. Elle lui attrapa les pans du jean et lui défit sa ceinture, puis déboutonna et défit la fermeture éclaire. Ensuite, elle se rallongea mais en entraînant Shane avec elle. Sans se l'expliquer, ils se mirent à rire.**

« Mitchie Torres, je ne vous reconnais plus ! » s'amusa Shane.

« Je te rassure, je ne me reconnais pas non plus. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête ? » demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

« Certainement pas ! » répondit-elle, tout aussi sérieuse.

**Et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Tout en restant allongé sur elle, Shane se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et il sentit les mains de Mitchie tirer sur son pantalon pour qu'il l'ôte aussi, ce qu'il fit mais il dû descendre du lit. Il en profita pour enlever ses chaussettes, ce qui fit rire Mitchie car il agissait avec une impatience qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher. Elle, en profita pour reculer plus loin dans le lit, touchant la tête de lit, attendant que Shane ne revienne à elle, ce qu'il fit.**

« Mitchie… » souffla-t-il, alors qu'il se rallongeait sur son corps. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute ma vie. »

« On a toute la nuit pour que ça dure. » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux ! » dit-il dans un demi-sourire.

**Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser des plus doux sur ses lèvres, puis, il fit dévier ses lèvres dans son cou pour ensuite revenir vers son visage. Il frotta son nez contre le sien, puis sa joue avant de retourner cajoler le creux de son cou, sa gorge, sa clavicule. Quand il posa sa bouche à la naissance de sa poitrine, Mitchie rejeta la tête en arrière, agrippant ses draps et serrant de plus en plus fort à mesure que Shane descendait de plus en plus bas. Il s'arrêta au niveau de son ventre, et il en embrassa chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de peau. L'odeur de sa peau enivra Shane, qui en respirait le parfum à plein poumon. Il laissa le ventre de Mitchie, pour passer à ses jambes, qu'il accula de fines caresses tout en y faisant glisser ses lèvres. Il passa sa main entre les cuisses de Mitchie, fermées, puis, d'un geste doux, il les écarta pour pouvoir les embrasser pleinement. Les gémissements de la jeune femme, calmes jusqu'à présent, se firent plus bruyants. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur familière et étrangère à la fois qu'elle ressentait dans le ventre. Jamais elle n'avait sentit cette envie avec une telle intensité. Shane prenait soin d'elle. Il prenait soin de la combler avant de passer à l'acte qui allait changer leur histoire à jamais.**

**Elle ne se rendit compte que Shane n'embrassait plus ses jambes uniquement quand elle sentit le poids de son corps sur le sien, et des lèvres sur sa gorge. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Fourrageant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Shane, elle l'attira à son visage, et l'embrassa avec une force qui ébranla le jeune homme. Mitchie en profita pour crocheter ses jambes aux siennes, et elle réussit, en utilisa tout son poids, à les faire basculer. Une jambe de chaque côté, elle se retrouva à présent au-dessus de Shane, qui rompit le baiser pour sourire niaisement. Elle lui lança un regard combiné d'un sourire qui avait l'air de signifier **_**'A mon tour'**_**. Shane lui rendit son sourire, sans savoir vraiment à quoi s'attendre, puis Mitchie posa une main sur sa joue pour ensuite se pencher pour l'embrasser. Comme lui, elle fit dévier sa bouche sur sa joue, son nez et son menton, ce qui fit arracha un léger rire à Shane, mais qui ne broncha pas et se laissa faire. Ses lèvres dévièrent ensuite dans son cou, et elle réitéra la même **_**'torture'**_**, les mêmes cajoleries, les mêmes douceurs que son ami-amant allongé sous elle lui avait administré juste avant… à la différence qu'elle fut plus entreprenante que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, et l'effet fut immédiat pour Shane, qui ferma les yeux en laissant échapper une sorte de grognement. Un grognement qui alerta Mitchie, mais quand elle recommença, le grognement se mua en un gémissement, et Mitchie comprit qu'elle avait touché une zone sensible. Elle réitéra le geste, et cela eut le même effet. Elle l'entendit chuchoter son prénom comme si c'était un supplice de parler, alors elle abandonna son oreille et cajola à nouveau son cou, sa clavicule… et son torse. Elle y posa brièvement ses lèvres, avant de recommencer et d'y parsemer des baisers nombreux, traçant chaque contour de ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Mitchie l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais sans s'y attarder comme elle le faisait à l'instant. De ses mains, elle traça les lignes de ses abdominaux, là aussi sculptés à la perfection. Elle le savait sportif mais là, c'était indécent. Elle y posa à nouveau sa bouche, avant de remonter le long de son torse pour ressouder leurs lèvres. **

**Shane passa ses mains derrière son dos pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il le lui enleva, et Mitchie se colla aussitôt contre son torse, leur peau frissonnèrent à ce contact. Shane inversa leur place et se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus, mais il rompit le baiser.**

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda Mitchie, le souffle court.

« Dis-moi que t'as des préservatifs. » répondit-il.

« L'armoire de la salle de bain. » lui dit-elle, avant de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

**Shane rompit le baiser à contrecœur, et il quitta la chambre, pour y revenir en moins d'une minute, un emballage argenté dans la main. En revenant dans la chambre, il avisa Mitchie, qui s'était glissé sous les draps. Shane la rejoignit, ôta son boxer et mit le préservatif. Il prit une inspiration longue et profonde. Il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour à sa meilleure amie. Il en avait rêvé pendant aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Il aimait Mitchie depuis de longues années et il l'a désiré, et aujourd'hui, il allait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Une main se posa sur son épaule et une autre sur sa joue. Shane ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Mitchie, qui inclina la tête pour l'embrasser. Le corps du garçon réagit aussitôt, et il rendit le baiser avec ardeur, attrapant la taille de Mitchie et la faisant basculer sur le dos. Il se positionna entre ses jambes, mais il ne fit rien de plus. Il se contenta de regarder Mitchie, guettant une quelconque rétractation ou autre, mais il n'en fut rien. **

« Tu es sûre Mitchie ? » demanda-t-il une dernière fois. « Je… je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire marche arrière. »

« Je suis sûre. » répondit-elle. « Je ne veux pas faire marche arrière ! »

« Mitchie… » fit-il. « Je t'aime ! »

**Elle ne répondit rien. Ses sentiments étaient encore confus bien qu'elle avait autant envie que lui d'aller plus loin. Enfin, elle le saurait davantage après cette nuit, dont elle espérait ne pas regretter de tout cœur. Shane l'embrassa, la sortant de ses pensées, puis, s'introduisit en elle avec une lenteur et une douceur extrême. Mitchie se perdit dans le baiser, oubliant tout le reste. Son corps s'emboita à celui de Shane à mesure qu'il entrait en elle. Elle remonta une jambe le long de son corps tout en crochetant ses mains sur ses épaules massives, attendant qu'il se décide à bouger. Ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes. Il avait attendu ce laps de temps pour qu'elle s'habitue, et les gémissements qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge, le réconforta dans l'idée qu'il s'y prenait comme il le fallait. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille avec qui il avait pu sortir dans le passé. Non. C'était Mitchie. Elle méritait toute la douceur qu'il pouvait lui donner, et c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis leur premier baiser.**

**Plus rien autour d'eux n'avait la moindre importance. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une bulle impénétrable. Une bulle dans laquelle ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, s'échangèrent des baisers aussi passionnés les uns que les autres. Une bulle où leur souffle ne firent qu'un, où leurs mains parcouraient sans cesse chaque recoin du corps de l'autre… ou du moins ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Mitchie se sentit dériver au loin, approchant de la jouissance. Shane enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, sentant sa propre jouissance menacer de le frapper, alors il augmenta – sans brusquerie – ses va et viens, et il les conduisit tous deux vers l'orgasme, lâchant, dans un même temps, des plaintes rauques tout en sentant leurs corps se raidirent. Shane s'affala sans pouvoir sans empêcher, mais ça ne sembla pas affecter Mitchie, qui laissa ses bras retomber de chaque côté de sa tête, heurtant les coussins et la respiration encore plus hachée que celle de Shane.**

…

**Elle avait revêtu un simple boxer en dentelle et le t-shirt de Shane. Ce dernier avait simplement remit son jean. Tous deux dans la cuisine, Mitchie avait sortit les plats offert par le **_**Royal**_**. Elle fit chauffer les raviolis aux champignons au four micro-onde après les avoir versé dans un saladier, pendant que Shane déboucha la bouteille de Bordeaux, également offert par le restaurant. Mitchie sortit deux bols du placard et en versant dans chacun d'eux des raviolis. Munie de deux fourchettes, elle s'empara des bols et rejoignit Shane sur le canapé du salon. Elle s'y assit, le dos contre l'accoudoir et passa ses jambes par-dessus celles de Shane. Elle lui tendit un bol et une fourchette, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Merci ! » lui dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Cadeau du _Royal _! » dit Mitchie.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Shane. « Tu n'as rien payé ? »

« Rien du tout ! » répondit-elle.

« Explique ! » dit-il.

**Alors Mitchie entreprit de tout lui raconter. Du moment où elle avait vu les photos, puis appeler le restaurant de sa conversation avec le chauffeur de taxi. Sa rencontre avec Sam. L'agent d'accueil du restaurant qui avait été plus qu'heureux de jouer les complices, puis du face à face entre Mickael, Sam et Mitchie jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes femmes ne montent chacune dans un taxi différent. A la fin du récit, Shane éclata de rire, imité par Mitchie. Ça lui prit deux minutes pour se calmer.**

« Oh j'aurais aimé voir ça ! » pouffa-t-il, avant d'entamer son plat. « Hum, ce sont les meilleurs raviolis aux champignons que j'ai jamais mangé ! »

**Mitchie mangea à son tour, et eut la même réaction.**

« Hum, c'est délicieux ! » approuva-t-elle.

« J'ai hâte de goûter le Cheesecake ! » dit Shane.

« On en garde pour demain midi. » dit Mitchie.

**Shane hocha d'un signe de tête, puis, les deux amants poursuivirent leur repas dans le silence. Mitchie termina son bol, et le déposa sur la table basse. Elle y prit l'un des verres de vin et en avala une gorgée, puis reposa le verre. Elle fut imitée par Shane, mais, quand il porta le verre à ses lèvres, Mitchie prit la parole :**

« Shane ? »

« Hum ? » fit-il en la regardant.

« Merci d'avoir été aussi tenace. » dit-elle.

« Je t'en prie. » dit-il, en reposant son verre. « Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser te noyer dans cette histoire. »

« Tu étais jaloux ! » comprit-elle.

« Y a pas que ça Mitchie. » dit-il. « Oui j'étais jaloux, comme je l'étais de tous tes copains, mais je ne supportais pas de voir ce type se foutre de toi et de sa fiancée. Quand j'ai parlé avec Sam, je me suis demandé comment une fille aussi gentille puisse être fiancée à un type aussi lâche. Je voulais tout lui dire, mais si toi tu ne me croyais pas, pourquoi m'aurait-elle cru ? »

« C'est logique. » acquiesça Mitchie. « Mais t'as réussi à me convaincre. T'as joué à l'espion. »

**Elle accompagna cette remarque d'un sourire.**

« J'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu me crois. » avoua-t-il.

« Et maintenant je te crois, en même temps je n'ai pas eu le choix. » dit-elle. « Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas le cœur brisé. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de Mickael, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu clair dans son jeu, et je m'en veux de t'avoir traité de cette façon. Je suis désolé. »

**Elle porta une main à son visage et prit sa joue en coupe, la caressant du pouce.**

« Je t'aime ! » déclara-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour savoir ce que je ressens _là_. » dit Mitchie en posant sa main sur son cœur.

« Je te laisserais le temps dont t'as besoin, mais, tu veux bien nous donner une chance ? » quémanda-t-il.

**Mitchie se redressa et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.**

« Ça répond à ta question ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Recommence pour voir. » marmonna-t-il.

« Shane Gray, seriez-vous en train de profiter de moi ? » fit-elle mine de s'outrer.

« Pas du tout. » plaisanta-t-il.

**Elle l'embrassa vite fait, puis, se leva du canapé et dit à Shane :**

« T'as qu'à m'attraper ! »

**Et elle courut en direction de sa chambre. Shane n'avait pas attendu longtemps et s'était élancé à sa suite. Une fois dans la chambre, il la trouva près de son bureau. Il se rua sur elle, l'agrippant par les hanches et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bureau. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.**

« Mitchie Torres, tu es le plus beau cadeau de Saint-Valentin que j'ai eu a déballer jusqu'ici. » dit Shane, avant de rire.

« Très subtil Shane Gray. » pouffa-t-elle. « Mais, je peux te retourner le compliment, et je te demande de ne pas me briser le cœur. »

« Jamais je pourrais faire du mal à ma meilleure amie. » dit-il très sérieusement.

« Bien ! » dit-elle.

**Elle crocheta ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa.**

**Si Mitchie avait su qu'un jour, elle tomberait amoureuse de son meilleur ami, jamais elle ne l'aurait cru, mais il n'y avait rien à regretter !**

* * *

***Chanson qu'écoute Tess à l'arrivée de Jason :** Bleeding Love, de Leona Lewis – **Chanson que met Jason juste après : **Demons, de Imagine Dragons – **Chanson qui accompagne Mitchie lorsqu'elle frappe dans la Piñata : **Set Fire To The Rain, de Adele !

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de cet O.S Spécial ?

A très vite, Aurélie !


	2. PART 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des Studios Disney.

Bonjour, je vous fait partager la seconde partir de cet O.S spécial Saint-Valentin, en me concentrant sur la soirée qu'on passait Nate & Caitlyn ainsi que Jason & Tess... On se retrouve en bas pour vos impressions !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Nate & Caitlyn !**_

**Quand Caitlyn quitta l'appartement, elle reste quelques instants devant la porte. Elle savait que Mitchie ferait ce qu'il faut pour rompre avec son copain menteur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, mais elle devait penser à autre chose, comme à la soirée qui l'attendait. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle longea le couloir et appela l'ascenseur, puis, descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Quand elle sortit de l'immeuble, le froid de février lui mordillait les joues et les jambes.**

_« J'aurais dû mettre des collants. » pensa-t-elle._

_« Chérie ? »_

**Caitlyn leva les yeux en direction de la voix, et vit son petit ami appuyé contre sa voiture. Elle sourit, et s'avança vers lui, faisant claquer ses talons sur le trottoir. Il était vêtu d'un jean délavé, d'un t-shirt noir sous une veste en cuir.**

« Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je devais parler à Mitchie. »

« Aucun problème. » dit Nate. « Tu es… woah ! »

« Merci ! » sourit-elle.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre qu'on soit à la maison. » dit Nate en posant ses mains sur sa taille. « Je n'ai jamais vu cette robe. »

« Je l'ai acheté pour l'occasion. » dit-elle.

**Nate releva la tête et embrassa Caitlyn.**

« Allons-y avant de choquer tes voisins. » marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

**Nate se poussa et ouvrit la portière de la voiture.**

« Merci ! » dit Caitlyn, avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

**Le jeune homme fit le tour de son véhicule et alla s'installer derrière le volant. Bouclant sa ceinture, il mit le contact et le moteur ronronna…**

**Il se gara devant un restaurant italien. Le préféré de Caitlyn. Main dans la main, ils se laissèrent guider par l'hôtesse d'accueil qui les installa à leur table. **

« Que dirais-tu de commander la même chose ? » proposa Nate qui regardait le menu.

« Si tu veux ! » acquiesça Caitlyn. « Je choisis l'entrée, tu choisis le plat et on laisse le serveur choisir le dessert ? »

« Oh ce que j'aime aller au restaurant avec toi. » dit Nate en se penchant sur la table.

**Caitlyn se pencha à son tour et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils reprirent leur position initiale et parcoururent à nouveau le menu. Quand une serveuse vint vers eux, Caitlyn commanda une salade de Tomate / Mozzarella, puis Nate commanda un plat de Fettuccine à la bolognaise…**

« Pour ce qui est du dessert, surprenez-nous. » dit Caitlyn en regardant la serveuse et en lui tendant la carte du menu. « Le tout pour deux s'il vous plaît ! »

« Entendu ! » dit la serveuse, un sourire en coin.

**Caitlyn regarda la serveuse s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Nate, qui la fixait.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'as l'air préoccupée. » dit-il.

« C'est si évident ? » dit-elle en laissant tomber son masque.

« On est ensemble depuis huit ans, si je ne sais pas déchiffrer tes expressions et tes sautes d'humeurs… » dit-il sans finir sa phrase.

**Caitlyn esquissa un mini sourire.**

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » dit Nate en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table.

« Et risquer de gâcher notre soirée ? » arqua Caitlyn.

« Rien ne pourra la gâcher. » la rassura-t-il. « Et puis, je veux savoir ce qui te tracasse autant. Dis-moi ! »

« D'accord, euh, je m'inquiète pour Mitchie. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Elle a des problèmes ? » s'inquiéta aussi Nate.

**Il savait à quel point Caitlyn tenait à Mitchie. Elles se connaissaient et étaient amies depuis l'enfance et ne s'étaient jamais quittées depuis. Leur amitié ne cessait de croitre et de s'intensifier au fil des années, ce qui pouvait être déroutant pour certaines personnes, mais Nate le comprenait car lui aussi, était très proche de ses frères.**

« Euh, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle a des problèmes, c'est juste que Shane avait raison à propos de Mickael. » dit Caitlyn.

« Ah, ouais, Jason m'a prévenu. » dit Nate. « Comment a réagit Mitchie ? »

« Et bien, elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé, ce qui est une bonne chose, ça veut dire qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de ce crétin, mais elle était déçue. » dit Caitlyn.

« Déçue de qui ? De Mickael ? » voulut savoir Nate.

« Plutôt d'elle-même je dirais. » répondit Caitlyn. « Elle s'est laissé aveuglée par ce qu'il disait ou je ne sais quoi, et ça a affecté sa relation avec Shane. »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va faire ce qu'il faut, aie confiance en elle. » lui dit Nate.

« Oh j'ai confiance en elle. » renchérit-t-elle. « J'espère qu'elle va l'humilier en public, ça lui fera les pieds. »

« Quelle tigresse. » s'amusa Nate.

**La serveuse arriva avec leur entrée, coupant leur conversation.**

« Catie, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Mitchie, et je t'assure que moi aussi je tiens à elle, mais je veux qu'on passe cette soirée sans avoir à penser à autre chose qu'à nous. » avoua Nate. « Tu penses pouvoir ne plus penser à ta meilleure amie jusqu'à… disons demain matin ? »

« Je suis désolée, je te promets de me reprendre. » lui dit-elle. « Mais merci, d'avoir prit le temps de m'écouter. »

« Je suis là pour ça ! » dit-il en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres. « On mange ? »

« Oh oui je meurs de faim ! » dit Caitlyn.

**Ils restèrent à leur table pendant plus d'une heure, dégustant leurs plats tout en parlant et riant, se remémorant leur première rencontre… tous les moments particuliers de leur vie de couple. Caitlyn en oublia rapidement son angoisse pour sa meilleure amie, et après tout, elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour se **_**'venger'**_**. Au moment du dessert, la serveuse déposa entre les deux amoureux une coupelle de taille moyenne.**

« Un tiramisu à la framboise ! » dit la serveuse.

« Oh Mon Dieu, je crois qu'on mon estomac va exploser. » dit Caitlyn.

« Euh… » fit Nate en regardant la serveuse. « Finalement on ne prendra pas notre dessert ici. On peut l'emporter ? »

« Bien sûr, attendez ici, je vais vous préparer ça, et je reviens avec la note ? » demanda la serveuse.

« Oui s'il vous plaît ! » répondit Nate.

**La serveuse s'éloigna. Caitlyn se leva.**

« Je vais me repoudrer le nez. »

**Ce qui voulait ire '**_**Je vais au petit coin**_**'. Nate sourit et regarda sa petite amie s'éloigner. Il en profita pour fouiller dans sa veste et d'en sortir un écrin. Il l'ouvrit pour vérifier que le bijou était toujours à l'intérieur pour se rassurer, puis, referma l'écrin avant de le poser à la place de Caitlyn, juste à côté de son verre de vin blanc. Il fit tapoter ses doigts sur la table, impatient. Ce soir serait un grand pas. Il avait envie de demander quelque chose à Caitlyn. Il espérait qu'elle dirait **_**oui**_**… La serveuse arriva et le sortit de sa contemplation. Elle posa une barquette empaquetée dans du film transparent sur la table, puis tendit la note à Nate, qui sortit sa carte bleu. Caitlyn revint au moment où le paiement fut effectué. La serveuse leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et s'éloigna. Caitlyn se rassit et sourit à Nate… quand son regard se posa sur son verre, ou plutôt sur ce qui était posé à côté du verre.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle sans quitter l'écrin des yeux.

« Ouvre-le, et tu verras ! » répondit Nate.

**Caitlyn hésita, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre… Finalement, prise par la curiosité et aussi pour mettre fin à ce nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac, prit l'écrin entre ses mains et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux fixèrent le bijou tout en sentant ses épaules s'affaisser… de soulagement, ce que Nate remarqua mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Caitlyn fixa le collier. Un collier secret. Elle le sortit de l'écrin, et ouvrit le pendentif. Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux aussitôt. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo d'eux lors de leur premier rendez-vous, plus spécialement de leur premier baiser. Caitlyn s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, elle avait juste oublié la partie où Nate les avait prit en photo, croyant qu'il l'avait effacé.**

« Tu l'as gardé ! » dit-elle.

« Il n'était pas question que je l'efface. » dit Nate, en sachant qu'elle parlait de la photo. « Tu aimes ? »

« Faudrait être difficile, mais je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de cadeau cette année. » dit-elle en relevant enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu résister. » admit-il en haussant les épaules.

**Caitlyn sourit, rangea le collier dans l'écrin et s'essuya le coin des yeux.**

« Tu avais l'air… soulagé en l'ouvrant. » dit Nate d'une voix détachée. « Tu as cru que c'était une bague ! »

« C'est une question ? » voulut savoir Caitlyn.

« Non, mais je veux bien une réponse. » dit Nate. « Tu as cru que c'était une bague. »

**Caitlyn déglutit avant de ranger son cadeau dans son sac à main, sans répondre.**

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. » dit-il avant de se lever de table.

**Il attrapa sa veste en cuir et sortit du restaurant. Caitlyn le suivit aussitôt, ne voulant pas que leur soirée si parfaite se transforme en cauchemar pur une histoire de bijou. Une fois hors du restaurant, Caitlyn trouva son petit ami adossé à sa voiture. **

« Nate… » fit Caitlyn, mais il la coupa.

« Tu m'aurais dit _oui_ ? »

« A quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si je t'avais offert une bague, en supposant que je t'aurais fait ma demande ce soir, tu m'aurais dis _oui _? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Bien sûr, quelle question. » répondit Caitlyn.

« Alors pourquoi t'étais si soulagée en découvrant le collier ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Parce que… parce que je ne suis pas prête à me marier. » avoua-t-elle.

« Moi non plus ! » dit Nate.

« Ah non ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non. » dit-il. « C'est vrai que j'y pense, mais on ne peut pas se marier tant que tu n'as pas finis tes études… et on ne vit pas encore ensemble donc, comment savoir si on s'entendrait en vivant tous les deux ? »

« J'ai passé pleins de week-ends chez toi. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. » dit-il. « A chaque fois je n'ai qu'une envie… te garder avec moi. »

**Caitlyn tenta un pas vers lui. Quand il la vit hésiter, il esquissa un sourire et fit le reste du chemin vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Quand le baiser prit fin, Caitlyn dit :**

« On a oublié le tiramisu. »

« On s'en fiche du tiramisu. » dit Nate d'une voix basse. « J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison et de te faire l'amour. »

« C'est encore meilleur après une dispute. » concéda Caitlyn.

« Je t'aime Caitlyn Gellar, et jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer. » dit Nate d'un ton plus sérieux. « Je déteste me brouiller avec toi. »

_« Hu hum ! »_

**Nate et Caitlyn s'écartèrent et se retournèrent pour voir la serveuse qui s'était occupé d'eux toute la soirée.**

« Vous avez oublié ça ! » leur dit-elle en leur tendant le tiramisu. « Je le mettrais vite au réfrigérateur si j'étais vous. »

« Merci ! » dit Caitlyn en prenant le dessert.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! » leur souhaita la serveuse avant de retourner dans le restaurant.

« On rentre ? » suggéra Nate.

« Et t'as intérêt à faire vite. » le prévint Caitlyn.

_**Appartement de Nate !**_

**La première chose que fit Caitlyn en entrant dans l'appartement de son petit ami, ce fut de se hâter jusqu'à la cuisine pour mettre le tiramisu dans le frigo. Nate en profita pour verrouiller la porte avant d'enlever sa veste en cuir et de la jeter sans ménagement sur le canapé. Il éteignit la lumière et rejoignit Caitlyn dans la cuisine, mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y mettre les pieds que la jeune femme en sortit. Aussitôt, Nate la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre l'encadrement et l'embrassa avec tellement d'empressement que ses mains et son corps tout entier en tremblait. Il détestait par-dessus tout se fâcher ne serait-ce que pour une broutille, et encore moins avec Caitlyn. Il la sentit répondre avec ardeur à son baiser, et il sentit ses mains se glisser sur sa nuque. **

**Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent sur le col du t-shirt de Nate. Elle l'agrippa et le tira d'une force que Nate dû mettre fin au baiser pour pouvoir ôter son t-shirt. Son torse nu était parfait… pour un informaticien, pensait Caitlyn chaque fois qu'elle voyait son petit ami à moitié nu.**

« T'es trop habillée, ma chérie. » dit Nate en se collant à nouveau contre elle.

**Ses mains se faufilèrent dans son dos mais ne trouvèrent aucune fermeture éclair, alors Nate glissa ses mains jusqu'à bas de la robe, attrapa les pans et la remonta. Caitlyn leva les bras et sentit le vêtement lui être retiré entièrement… et la bouche de Nate se poser aussitôt entre sa poitrine.**

« Nate… dans la chambre… maintenant. » haleta Caitlyn.

**Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de la soulever et de se diriger aveuglement vers la chambre. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, se débarrassant avec hâte de leurs derniers vêtements avant de se glisser sous les draps et de se laisser aller à leur passion, leur amour qui perdurait depuis plus de huit ans…**

**Blottis l'un contre l'autre après l'amour, le silence régnait en maître dans la chambre plongée dans une mi-obscurité, éclairée uniquement par la lampe de chevet. Caitlyn avait la tête et la main posées sur le torse nu de Nate. Ce dernier avait son bras entouré autour d'elle.**

« Chérie ? » fit-il.

« Hum ? »

« Emménage, s'il te plaît ! » dit Nate.

**Fronçant les sourcils, Caitlyn se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit, gardant le drap recouvrir sa poitrine. Elle regarda Nate en tentant de voir si oui ou non sa requête était sérieuse. **

« Tu… tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Très sérieux ! » répondit-il en s'appuyant sur son coude.

« Nate, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir mais, je ne peux pas laisser Mitchie toute seule. » dit Caitlyn. « Déjà que je ne travaille qu'à mi-temps avec les cours et tout, alors si j'emménage avec toi, elle va devoir se débrouiller… »

« Je ne te demande pas d'emménager tout de suite. » la rassura Nate. « Prends le temps de parler à Mitchie, mais ne me dis pas non. »

**Caitlyn se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, prenant sa joue en coupe. Nate se rallongea, l'attirant sur lui. **

…

_**Jason & Tess !**_

**Le local fut empli de rire toutes les deux minutes à mesure que la soirée entre Jason et Tess avançait. Tess avait baissée le rideau du local. Ils étaient donc seuls et tranquille. Ils étaient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre - debout au milieu du local alors que la piñata pendait en lambeaux au bout de sa corde – à danser un slow.**

« C'est la première fois que je mange autant. » admit Tess avant de rire.

« Oh ça fait une petite demi-heure que tu n'as rien mangé, ça devrait aller au niveau de ton estomac ! » dit Jason non sans esquisser un sourire.

« Ouh c'est l'infirmier qui parle ? » le taquina-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Animateur, pas infirmier. » corrigea-t-il.

« D'accord si tu veux. » pouffa-t-elle. « Mais c'est vrai que je me sens mieux. Arrête-moi si je m'empare d'un chocolat. »

« Ok ! » rit-il.

**Tess le suivit dans son hilarité avant de se calmer et de le regarder, sans se défaire de son sourire mince.**

« Merci d'être resté Jason. » lui dit-elle.

« Ça me fait plaisir. » lui dit-il.

**Il resserra quelque peu ses mains autour de sa taille. Ce geste déclencha un frisson délicieux chez Tess.**

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de masquer son trouble.

« Bien sûr. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi t'es toujours célibataire ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Nate est casé depuis des lustres, Shane est dingue de Mitchie et j'espère pour lui qu'il va conclure ce soir, mais, toi, je ne me souviens plus de quand date ta dernière copine. »

« Il faut croire que je suis difficile. » répondit Jason. « Ou alors c'est tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas prêt à me caser, et que j'aime trop mon travail. »

« Oui, ça doit être ça. » dit Tess.

« Et toi, alors ? » demanda Jason à son tour.

« Oh, mon dernier petit copain était tellement à côté de la plaque que ça m'a convaincue de ne plus chercher le bon. » répondit-elle. « En plus, il préférait ces jeux vidés à moi ! »

« C'était un crétin ! » dit Jason.

« Un de plus dans toute la liste des loosers avec qui j'ai pu sortir. » grimaça Tess.

« Je suis sûr que tu le trouveras. » tenta de la consoler Jason. « Tu es trop jolie pour rester seule longtemps. »

« T'es gentil ! » dit-elle.

**Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans ceux de Jason, qui la fixait en retour. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser sans pour autant se décaler l'un de l'autre. Tess embrassa Jason mais s'écarta tout aussi vite.**

« Je suis désolée ! » s'effara-t-elle.

« Pas moi ! » souffla-t-il.

**Il porta une main à sa joue et posa à son tour ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tess s'accrocha à son pull, passant ses mains dans son dos tout en lui rendant son baiser. Les mains de Jason se glissèrent sur ses hanches fines, masquées par une robe bleue et une paire de leggings noire. Tess se laissa aller à son désir fulgurant et agrippa les pans du pull de Jason, s'écarta et le lui ôta, sans qu'il ne proteste. Jason fit la même chose avec la robe de la jeune femme. Elle se débarrassa en toute hâte de ses bijoux, qu'elle alla poser sur la table avant de se retourner et de se retrouver dans les bras de Jason.**

« Tu veux continuer ? » demanda Tess, le cœur battant.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est que du sexe, pas vrai ? » souleva-t-elle.

**Il lui répondit en l'embrassant. Tess se sentit soulever du sol. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de Jason, qui les dirigea vers un canapé qui se trouvait dans un coin du local. Jason s'y assit tout en gardant Tess dans ses bras. Cette dernière enleva ses talons, sans pour autant changer de place. La bouche de Jason ne cessait de couvrir sa peau de baisers et ses mains à elle se fourragèrent dans ses fines boucles brunes.**

« Attends ! » s'arrêta Jason en la regardant.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle.

« Ta mère ne risque pas de débarquer au magasin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu veux rire ? » haussa-t-elle. « Tous les ans pour la Saint-Valentin ma mère fait la fête chez ses copines à Santa Costa. Elle ne rentrera pas avant d'avoir dessoûlée, et ça risque de prendre la journée entière. »

« D'accord ! » dit-il. « Génial ! »

**Tess reposa sa bouche contre la sienne et leurs langues s'emmêlèrent mais cette fois-ci c'est elle qui s'écarta.**

« Qu'est-ce qui va passer ensuite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi de quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.

« Après qu'on aura… couché ensemble, il se passera quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »

« J'en sais rien. » dit-elle. « Et toi ? »

« On verra après, ou demain. » suggéra-t-il.

« Ouais, d'accord ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle n'arrêtait pas de lorgner ses lèvres. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois c'était comme une obsession. Elle plaqua leurs bouches avec une telle force qu'elle renversa Jason contre le dos du canapé. Il réagit avec la même ardeur et inversa leur position, s'allongea sur le canapé au-dessus de Tess.**

« Je dois te reconnaitre une chose… » dit-elle en rompant le baiser. « Tu embrasses mieux que tous mes petits copains réunis. »

« C'est un bon point pour moi on dirait ! » sourit Jason.

« Un très bon point ! » acquiesça Tess. « Mais, voyons si t'es aussi doué pour… le reste. »

**Elle glissa sa main droite entre leurs corps et joua avec le bouton de son jean. Jason se passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant d'embrasser Tess. Elle lui répondit tout en lui caressant le dos puis, lui défit son pantalon. L'empressement trahit leurs gestes. Ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Jason, qui portait un boxer assez moulant et qui plaisait beaucoup à Tess, la surplombait de sa hauteur et la contempla, faisant courir ses yeux sur ses courbes dessinées par un ensemble bleu turquoise. Tess en profita pour passer ses mains dans son dos et pour défaire son soutien-gorge, qui révéla sa poitrine. Jason déglutit. Il ne se rappelait plus quand avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour à une fille, et ça le perturbait d'autant plus qu'avec Tess, il ne voulait pas se manquer et risquer quoi que ce soit. Tess vit les traits de son visage se contracter. Elle porta une main à sa joue tout en se redressant pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Jason se détendit et se laissa entraîner par la frénésie de son désir pour cette jeune femme qui était prête à s'offrir à lui. Ils se perdirent dans le baiser et leurs derniers remparts se retrouvèrent sur le sol du local, et ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre pour la première fois…**

…

_**Nate & Caitlyn !**_

_**Appartement de Nate !**_

**Après avoir traîné au lit une bonne partie de la matinée, Caitlyn s'était glissée dans la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilettes avant de se vêtir d'une chemise à Nate et d'un de ses caleçons. Elle adorait porter ses vêtements. Quand elle l'avait entendu entrer dans la douche, elle s'était dirigée dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, préparant une pâte pour faire des pancakes. Elle posa le saladier en plastique à côté de la gazinière, qu'elle s'apprêta à allumer mais deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille… sous la chemise, et une bouche se posa sur son oreille.**

« Tu sais ce que ça me fait de te voir porter mes vêtements ? » fit la voix de Nate.

« T'es bête ! » rit-elle. « Tu vas me laisser finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. » plaisanta-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

**Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et Caitlyn se laissa bercer quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Nate ne décide de la relâcher. A deux, ils finirent de préparer les pancakes, et ils passèrent à table avant de tout débarrasser une heure plus tard. Nate entraîna Caitlyn dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Caitlyn s'assit à son tour mais passa ses jambes par-dessus celles de Nate. Elle se blottit contre lui et respira le parfum de sa peau. Il ne portait qu'un jean, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se vêtir plus, ce qui faisait tourner la tête de Caitlyn, dont le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts lui déclencha une myriade de frissons.**

« T'as réfléchis à ma proposition ? » demanda Nate.

« T'as dis que tu me laisserais en parler avec Mitchie. » bouda Caitlyn.

« Je sais, mais faut croire que j'espère toujours une réponse rapide. » dit-il en lui caressant les jambes.

« Comme d'habitude. » dit Caitlyn en le regardant. « Je parlerais à Mitchie aujourd'hui, promis. »

« Je t'aime ! » dit Nate.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

« Tu veux qu'on aille s'assurer que Mitchie va bien ? » proposa Nate.

« Je n'osais pas te le demander. » dit Caitlyn.

« Allez, on va se changer. » sourit-il.

« Je dois prendre une douche d'abord. » dit-elle.

« Bonne idée, je viens avec toi ! » dit Nate en se levant du canapé, Caitlyn dans ses bras.

« T'en as déjà prit une. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Et alors ? » arqua-t-il. « Je peux en prendre une autre si je veux ! »

**Il contourna le canapé et se hâta jusqu'à la salle de bain, tout en gardant Caitlyn dans le creux de ses bras…**

…

_**Jason & Tess !**_

**Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre, ou plutôt Tess était allongée sur Jason, la tête reposant sur son torse…**

« Je n'ai pas envie de me lever ! » avait-dit Tess.

**Jason avait rit tout doucement avant que chacun d'eux ne décide de se lever. Le rouge aux joues, Tess cherchait ses vêtements à la hâte et les enfila tout en tournant le dos à Jason, qui s'habillait en jetant des coups d'œil à Tess, qui s'était mise à ranger le local, triant les plats restant de la veille, les mettant dans le mini-frigo, fermant les boîtes de chocolat, recouvrant les bocal de bonbons… Elle mit le tout dans un grand sac quand, se retournant, elle vit Jason esquisser un sourire.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh rien, je me demandais juste si tu voulais qu'on parle… de cette nuit. » dit-il.

« Euh… » fit-elle mais son estomac gargouilla. « On pourrait en parler, autour d'un petit-déjeuner ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-il.

« Mais il faudrait d'abord… qu'on se change. » dit-elle.

« J'ai un sac de rechange dans ma voiture… » lui dit-il. « Simple déformation professionnelle ! »

« Tu me sers de chauffeur ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est ma mère qui m'a déposé ici hier. »

« Si tu veux ! » dit-il.

**Ils récupèrent leurs affaires, et Jason se laissa guider hors du local. Pour cela, ils empruntèrent une porte de secours que Jason n'avait même pas remarqué. Tess verrouilla le tout soigneusement et cette fois, suivit Jason jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture.**

_**Appartement de Tess !**_

**L'appartement de Tess était grand. Très grand. C'était un duplex sur deux étages et très luxueux, ce qui arracha un sifflement admirateur et impressionné.**

« Et bah, on pourrait entrer mon petit appartement là-dedans ! » dit-il.

**Tess ria.**

« C'est ma mère qui a tenu à me l'offrir après la fac. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je me serai contenté d'une voiture ! »

« Cela va de soit ! » dit Jason.

« Euh, il y a une salle de bain juste là ! » dit Tess en lui pointant du doigt une porte qui se trouvait sous l'escalier. « Tu trouveras des serviettes dans les placards, des brosses à dents neuves dans les tiroirs… enfin tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Merci Tess ! » dit Jason, en lui souriant.

« Mais je t'en prie ! »

**Elle le regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain qu'elle lui avait désigné, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire courir son regard sur ses fesses… Au souvenir de la nuit dernière elle roula des yeux avant de se hâter jusqu'à sa salle de bain, à l'étage.**

**Elle en redescendit une heure plus tard, le corps et les cheveux propres et soyeux. Elle avait attaché sa chevelure blonde en un chignon dont certaines mèches s'échappaient et encadraient son visage. Elle avait revêtu un jean simple ainsi qu'un pull fin rose avec des bottines aux pieds. Le visage légèrement maquillé, elle aperçut Jason dans la cuisine. Elle l'observa. Il portait également un jean et une chemise noire ainsi qu'une paire de basket. Croisant les mains, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui alors qu'il était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand il la vit :**

« Oh, j'espère que ça ne t'ennui pas si j'ai pris possession de ta cuisine. »

« Aucun problème ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Hum, en tout cas ça sent bon. »

« Ce ne sont que des pancakes à la banane. » dit-il.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils sont délicieux. » dit-elle.

**Elle vit qu'il avait placé deux assiettes sur le comptoir de la cuisine, alors elle décida de terminer la table tandis qu'il faisait cuir les derniers pancakes. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fait du jus d'orange frais la veille, peu de temps avant sa soirée. Une fois à table, ils s'assirent côte à côte sur des tabourets… Tess croqua dans un morceau de pancake et aussitôt, sa bouche fut envahit par la saveur reconnaissable de la banane.**

« Hum… » fit-elle en avalant. « C'est super bon. »

« Je te remercie ! » dit Jason.

**Le silence s'installa entre eux. Tess but une gorgée de jus d'orange puis, reposant son verre décida d'engager la conversation.**

« Jason, je veux que tu saches que ce n'était pas prémédité, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. »

« Je ne l'avais pas prévu non plus, mais je ne regrette rien. » dit-il en la regardant.

« Moi non plus ! » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. « Où est-ce que ça va nous mener ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il en lui prenant la main. « Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. »

« Quoi, nous ? » haussa Tess. « Tu veux, qu'on tente le coup ? »

« Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? » demanda-t-il. « Si ça ne marche pas, on sera toujours amis. »

« Tu m'as l'air bien confiant. » répondit-elle.

« Ecoute… » dit-il en descendant de son tabouret et se rapprochant de Tess.

**Il porta ses mains à sa taille et il sentit les jambes de la jeune femme se refermer sur lui instinctivement.**

« On se connait depuis combien de temps tous les deux ? Une dizaine d'années ? »

« Dans ces eaux-là ! » acquiesça Tess.

« Et tu es une jeune femme magnifique, tu as beaucoup de talent, tu es indépendante et j'en passe… » dit-il en la faisant sourire et rougir. « … et tu peux être sûre d'une chose, je te traiterais bien mieux que tous tes ex-crétins. »

« Je ne suis pas facile à vivre. » le prévint-elle.

« Ah bon ? » arqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Non ! » dit-elle. « Et j'espère que tu n'es pas du genre à laisser traîner tes chaussettes… »

« Non ça, c'est Shane. » dit Jason. « Mais, je suis plutôt du genre manique. »

« Dans ce cas, on pourrait bien s'entendre. » sourit Tess en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Alors, c'est un _oui _? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, je dois être dingue ou désespérée… » répondit-elle. « Peut-être même les deux… mais d'accord, je veux bien essayer. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dis _désespérée_. » dit Jason.

« Oh arrête et embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Jason s'exécuta et ils s'embrassèrent en plein milieu de la cuisine.**

« J'aime vraiment quand tu m'embrasses… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je continue ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs les rappellent à l'ordre.**

…

_**Shane & Mitchie !**_

_**Appartement de Mitchie !**_

**Des éclats de rire tonitruants se firent entendre depuis le couloir même. Shane et Mitchie étaient sur le canapé du salon. Mitchie – vêtue uniquement d'une chemise et d'une culotte - se débattait dans les bras de Shane – vêtu de son caleçon - qui ne cessait de la chatouiller. Quand il mit fin à sa torture, Mitchie avait les joues toutes rouges et elle se félicita de s'être attaché les cheveux. Les lèvres de Shane se posèrent dans son cou. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et Shane l'embrassa à sa guise, déposant des petites myriades de baisers sur sa peau. **

« Et si on retournait dans la chambre ? » marmonna-t-il contre son cou.

« T'es un vrai pervers ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Elle trouva sa bouche de la sienne. Shane appuya sur le baiser. Mitchie passa ses bras sous ses épaules et bascula en arrière, entraînant Shane sur elle.**

« On dirait bien que je deviens accro. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Accro à moi j'espère. » dit-il.

« Non, accro au voisin. » railla-t-elle. « A ton avis, banane ? Avec qui j'ai passé la nuit ? »

**Shane fit la moue, puis, fit glisser sa main droite sur la jambe de Mitchie et la chatouilla légèrement, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha en lui agrippant la nuque et l'attira pour un baiser langoureux. Il se laissa faire, s'allongeant sur son corps et approfondissant le baiser. D'une seule main, il défit les boutons de la chemise blanche que portait Mitchie. Il en écarta les pans, prêt à déposer sa bouche sur ses seins…**

… _**un cliquetis se fit entendre ainsi que le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre.**_

**Shane se redressa quand tout à coup :**

_« Non mais je rêve ! »_

**Le couple lâcha un cri de surprise. Dans leur hâte pour s'écarter, Shane tomba par terre et Mitchie se leva d'un bond et tourna le dos aux intrus, refermant à la hâte sa chemise. Shane se releva d'un bond sur ses jambes et fit face à…**

… **ses frères, Caitlyn et Tess.**

« On vous a pas apprit à frapper ? » éclata Mitchie, qui s'était retournée.

« Je te rappelle que c'est aussi chez moi, et que tu as une chambre si tu veux des faire cochonneries. » dit Caitlyn, une lueur taquine dans les yeux. « D'ailleurs, la règle numéro une dans cette appartement, c'est aucun câlin sur le canapé. »

« Comme si tu t'étais privé avec Nate. » répliqua Mitchie.

« Ah non pour ça on a mon appartement. » dit Nate avant de regarder son frère. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes textos. »

« Oh, mais regarde ce qui traîne… » s'amusa Tess en montrant un soutien-gorge.

« Oh c'est celui qui s'attache par devant… » dit Caitlyn. « La nuit a été torride on dirait. »

**Mitchie se jeta sur elles pour récupérer son soutien-gorge.**

« Vous me le paierez ! » les prévint-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, suivit de Shane qui en avait profité pour ramasser tous les vêtements qui traînaient.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'esclaffa Tess.

« Il était temps ! » dit Nate.

**Caitlyn se prit le visage entre les mains avant d'éclater de rire dans les bras de Nate.**

« Bon grouillez-vous on meurt de faim ! » cria Jason à l'attention de son frère et de Mitchie.

**La réponse ne tarda pas et elle vint de la part de Shane :**

_« On fait ce qu'on veut ! »_

« Bon mais faite pas de bruit on ne veut pas être choqués à vie. » répliqua Tess.

**Les bras de Jason se refermèrent sur sa taille et elle l'entendit rire tout bas. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Shane et Mitchie étaient parfaitement habillés.**

« On va déjeuner ? » proposa Nate.

« D'accord, mais aucun commentaire. » les prévint-elle.

**Elle avisa Tess et elle arqua un sourcil en la voyant dans les bras de Jason.**

« Aucun commentaire ! » répondit Tess.

**Ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'appartement, laissant Shane et Mitchie derrière…**

« J'ai envie de les étriper. » dit Mitchie en grinçant des doigts.

« Ouais, je sais ce que tu ressens, t'inquiète ! » la rassura Shane en l'entourant de son bras. « Mais on s'en fiche, pas vrai ? »

**Elle leva la tête vers lui et dit :**

« Ouais, on s'en fiche… mais je leur ferais payer quand même. »

« Ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. » acquiesça-t-il.

**Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant de sortir de l'appartement… main dans la main et de rejoindre les autres en bas de l'immeuble !**

* * *

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Il y aura très certainement une suite mais sur une mini-fiction je pense, je vais réfléchir !

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
